Guids to an Fma oc
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Jesus candy! I cant believe we have to do this... This story is to help anyone who may have problems with making an FMA oc, its written by me and my good friend; Wirecandy. In here, we'll tell you some basic information on the fma world, as well as how to not make your oc over powered. Good luck reading, you'll need it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there viewers!

_Bailey, I think you meant READERS, they cant really see us, can they now? BUT THAT WOULD BE SO COOL IF THEY DID! CAN YOU SEE US?!_

... A-Anyway, my name Baileypuppylover, and here with me is-

_I can introduce myself you know!_

... Go ahead...

_sup? My name is Wirecandy, or at least my username is, I don't have an account on here, so ill use my deviant ART account name!_

Alright. So, today me and Candy will show you some examples on how to make an FMA oc.

_Although she sucks at making oc's._

Your rude today, Arnt you? and you never did an FMA oc, at least I written stories about some Fma oc's.

_I had no gum today. And where's your proof? Most of your stories are crossovers!_

...

_Anyhow, We will show you the basics, and just so you don't get confused, ill change my font, hold on... __Better?_

Yeah, at least some readers wont get confused with this.

_Alright, so, we gonna start? And hey, readers, if you like this story, we might take suggestions on how to make other fandom oc's._

I don't think this qualifies as a story.. Anyway, we also might review some of your oc's, if you want, we wont be harsh, I-

_Oi! Speak fo' yourself, woman! I'll Review them as I please!_

At least _I _wont be harsh... I'll make sure she goes easy, promise.

_I promise nothing_


	2. Fma worlds

Ok, so we're back..

_Dont know WHY we went in different chapters, but ok._

Here some steps to making a FMA oc; first things first, but generation do you want your oc in?

_They're are four different universes for FMA, which differs from other anime's which only has at the most 2. The most obvious you probably heard of is the 2003 version and 2009, but the other two I am talking about is "The conquer of Shamballa" and "The sacred star of milos"_

Each of these different universes have a different plot, such as in the 2003 anime the Elric brothers were looking for the philosophers stone, but in the 2009 anime, they do look for the philosopher stone(At first) before they had to stop the homunculi from turning Amestris into a replica of Xerxes, AKA a philosopher stone.

_We should also explain a homunculus oc too._

Yea, but later. Anyway; in the "Cos" Universe, Conqueror of Shamballa, is sort of like a spin off to the Fma 2003 anime, it follows very loosely to the manga too. "The movie is set two years after the series and takes place mainly in 1923 Germany, as well as featuring Liore, Central, and the forgotten underground city." - (Took the quote off the wiki) In 1923 Germany, that is around the time of the Nazi's and Hitler, but the movie seems to try to avoid this, as it mainly focuses on finding the uranium bomb, as well as Ed trying to get back home, and Al trying to get to the place his brother is.

_You done? 'Cuz I want to explain now!_

...

_Good! Anyway, in the movie (The sacred star of milos) "the film centers around the people of the Milos Valley slums, a poor town at the base of Table City abused and enslaved by the corrupt Amestrian military officials there. Julia is part of a resistance group of Milosian freedom fighters working to take back Table City from their Amestrian oppressors, and Ed and Al become involved when they learn of the legend surrounding the Milosian "sanguine stone," which the brothers work out to be - you guessed it - a philosopher's stone. Julia intends to decipher the legend's riddles and use the stone in their fight, but Ed and Al are all too aware of the philosopher stone's dark secrets and work to prevent disaster from occurring while aiding the freedom fighters in their grassroots rebellion." __-( Full document at :__ review/review-fullmetal-alchemist-the-sacred-star-of-milos__) Sorry, BUT I HATE THAT MOVIE_

She gave up like halfway through, she didn't like the art style.

_NOT EVEN HALFWAY! Oh, fun fact for anyone out there; the art style in that movie is a combination of brotherhood and the manga._

5 minutes into the movie?

_I think. Anywho; Although I didn't watch the movie, I can tell you this; The movie takes place around episode 20 of Brotherhood, but doesn't really seem to affect the series plot at all, sort of like a filler episode. Also; Mustang makes a cameo appearance; but doesn't really do anything because he still needs to heal from that battle with Lust._

... Do you even know what a cameo is?

..._A camel ? _

\-.-/ You idiot.

_Whatever..._

So, did you, the lovely readers, pick out a generation? I do hope so.

_You England_

You America.

_Anyway, we explained the generations goals and plots, so next thing we will talk about is... DRUM ROLL!_

there's no drums...

_*Whispers* let me have my moment and be the drum!_

... *taps on table*

_AUTOMAIL!_

Automail freak.

_Alchemy geek._

* * *

**This story is so weird...**

_Say what you like! But im keeping this font!_

**Whatever.. reader, will you just go to the next chapter? Before I hurt her...**

_You cant hurt me! Im the Hero! AHAHAHA_

**I swear...**


	3. Automail

_Ok! So, Bailey had to go to the bathroom, so I will be taking over this chapter, wicked sweet! So here, as said in the chapter, I will be discussing automail. AKA: Winry's life, aka Ed's arm and leg. Let's get __**one **thing strait before we continue;_

**_AUTOMAIL IS FUCKING__ PAINFUL_**

_Sorry for my language, but some people don't think about this. Automail takes about 3 years to get used to, and each nerve must be connected to the automail one at a time before being connected __simultaneously_ when the automail is finally connected. automail also have to be taken care of with regular oiling and frequent overhauls which necessitate that the automotive parts be disconnected from and then painfully reconnected to the nervous system in order to remain in proper working order.

_You see that? I used big words._

_Back to seriousness, Automail is not easy to get used to, its painful and difficult to use, so I don't want to see oc's with Automail backs and stuff. Im pretty sure that's not possible, but someone could do it! ... Lets hope I didn't give someone an idea..._

_Anyway, yes automail can replace things such as limbs, BUT you cannot make an automail that is a joint. (Such as elbows or knees) By doing that; its basically attaching a dead arm/leg to automail. Its about as useful as making oatmeal cry. Also, if you want your oc to have automail, keep it to a limit, maybe a hand or leg unless they participated in an Amestris war._

_Then it would make sense._

_But, if you want your oc to have automail because the opened the gate of truth; please, make it have a reason..._

_Lets set an example; Al wanted his family to be whole, so It took his whole body. Ed's leg was taken so he had nothing to stand on(figuratively/literally) Roy's sight was taken because he wanted to create a new world, but now he cant see it. And Izumi Curtis' Birth system was taken for trying to recreate her baby, along with other important organs._

_If it was me; I would most likely make my oc have automail, BUT, it would be because they was being careless and playing in a cave, and there was a cave in, or maybe they had a cooking accident. Predictable, and not over the top._

_Also; Automail does ,sometimes, come with weapons, not everybody has a weapon. Yes, yes, Ed does have a weapon automail, but that's because he uses alchemy on it to makes it a blade. If your oc has a weapon automail, be careful, and make them have a reason for the automail weapon._

_Lets take **Captain Buccaneer** for example; he has an automail chainsaw because he's in the north, very close to Drachma, so, I would belive he has that to fight off the enemy soldiers. And besides, If im correct, Izumi said that she fought BEARS up there... Good reason to have automail._

_The only person I can think of who has a weapon for no reason is Paninya, but that b*tch is crazy. I think she doesn't use the weapons, except for self defense, but that's my idea._

_ALRIGHT, so we I am done with the automail chapter, I believe Bailey's going to be pissed, as she also wanted to do this chapter, but ill deal with it!_

_Next chapter is... *Drum roll*_

_ALCHEMY!_

_See you guys!_


	4. Alchemy

Jesus candy, I wanted to do the automail part too! I mean, c'mon, its AUTOMAIL, I know I called you an automail freak, but I like automail too ;-;

_Well, sorry, if you wernt taking so long in the crapper, you would have helped._

Language!

_Sorry..._

Its ok, but at least let me do this chapter because- ...

_What's up with you?_

They are listening in...

_You fo' real? Oh.. OH! HEY PEOPLE! I was right, Bailey did get pissed!_

Did you make a bet?!

_So, to say sorry; ill let her do this chapter._

You can add Intel too, just try not to do all of it, ok?

_Cool with me~~_

Ok, so first things first; I want to say thank you to *Takes out paper*" **a Mysterious Illusion** " for reviewing not once, but twice!

_Because apparently nobody else wanted fu-_

Shush! Seriously, we need to have a censor on you! Besides, we uploaded this thing a couple of days ago. Anyway, Ms. Illusion's oc, yes many people do seem to ignore this fact, in their fan fictions, and it sort of sucks. Mostly because I just saw an oc with an automail face, half of her face was automail, and another oc who had and automail fitted to be the shape of a cat. A CAT!

_You want to continue now? IM BOOAARRRDDD._

I hope you realized you spelled "board" as in a plank...

_WHATEVS JUST CONTINUE WITH THE ALCHEMY_

Ok, ok, jeez... "Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art; it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange, the basis of all alchemy." This is a reacquiring quote in Fma 2009 and 2003.

Alchemy is quite powerful in the world of FMA, and in some people's eyes in the series, its on the level of god. As the king of Xerxies for example.

_When did he say it was on the level of god?_

It was someone, I forget, sorry. Anyway, alchemy must come with Equivalent Exchange, meaning that if you have 5 pounds of something, you can only make that 5 pounds of something else. Candy, will you set an example?

_Sure thing cop! Lets say I have 5 pounds of rocks, If I take all the iron from these rocks, I might end up with a five pound spear, however, it depends how much iron is in the rocks, if there is alot, you can probably make a completely 5 pound iron spear, but if the iron is very little, you would make an iron spear, yes, but the spear would be thinner, and more light weight. Make sense?_

Yeah, I suppose it does makes sense, anyway, lets continue; there are many different types of alchemy (such as chemo. alchemy, and bio. alchemy), but it seems alot of people seem to go for water alchemy. I'm not saying everyone, but a large majority seems to go for this... People, sorry to say, but a water state alchemist is already done! _See in episode "Fullmetal Alchemist" in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood._

I know many of you have creativity, some of you _deep _down, so just try to stop coping Isaac McDougal.

_Hey people! We're gonna cover state alchemists in this chapter too, as they also fall into this category._

That's right, ok, so I would think most of you would know what a state alchemist is, and they are referred as "a dog of the military". Being a dog to the military means that they would have to fight when their country goes to war, in exchange, they get information nobody else can... Many "dogs" use their status for greed, or to abuse people, but theyre is also many that help people. I.e: Edward Elric, "the hero of the people"

_The shorty!_

Yes... the shorty... Anyway, State alchemist usually range between the age of 18-30. But many people believe their teenager oc can become a State Alchemist because Edward was one, but that's wrong. The only reason Ed was accepted was because the homunculus needed him, so with him as a State Alchemist, Bradley can keep a close eye on him.

Also, if your oc DOES become a state alchemist, try to not make the Alchemist name weird.

_Oo! I want to give an example!_

Go ahead

_Lookie here people! So, I was looking though some oc's I found on the interwebs, and I found an Alchemist name that didn't really make sense. It was the "Silver ice" Alchemist, now I would just like to point out that ice, isn't really silver unless its dirty, so, that name basically means "dirty water". Weird, right?_

We dont mean to bash on the creator, but the name does seem silly. Anyway, state alchemists are put in different branches in the military, such as the north, south, east, west, and central. Usually Central and North soldiers are the best, The north have the rule "the strongest survive" and in central, well, the have to be the best of the best.

Ok, so I think we should talk a little about human transmutation, not much though, as we really don't have alot of time. Human transmutation is complex alchemy, it takes a couple of years before a simple alchemist can grasp it, and then it takes longer to draw the transmutation with no mess-ups. And when the open the gate of truth, make sure what was taken has a reason, (Examples in last chapter) and don't have them take alot. For example, try not to have **ALL **the limbs of your oc taken, because with that much blood loss, they would die in a matter of minutes.

Only one of Ed's limbs were taken when he transmuted his mother, his arm when he transmuted his brother. So you don't have to make your oc loose everything, and it doesn't nessasairily have to be a limb, it could be a physical property, such as their ability to see, or to hear. But if either of these are taken, make them have a reason.

Like if you transmute your boyfriend so you can hear is calm voice, his 'charming' laugh, the hearing would be taken away. But if you just want to see him, the sight might be taken away.

Alright, next chapter will be... Nations

_NATIONALITY! FRUK FRUK FRUK_

No! NOT THE YAOI! IM talking about nations like Amestris!

_ITACEST! FRUK, CANSSIA!_

yaoi crazy lady...

* * *

_KOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_

**I hate you sometimes.**

_LOVE YOU TOO BOO BOO!_


	5. Nationality

Hello, we're back!

_Yep! AFTER SOOO LOOONNNGGG_

That was your fault, I hope you realize.

_Well SO-RY! I forgot my email password._

Whatever. Anyway, **a Mysterious Illusion**, our story is written so properly in grammar because we are typing from different places.

_Yep! Im in Massachusetts, Bailey here is in Connecticut! So, we would email different parts of the 'story' and Bailey will review it, such as for grammar mistakes and things, and then she would publish it up!_

Yep, that's how it usually works... I do most the work... Also, **Valyn Iliev**, Thank you for the praise, and sorry we couldn't really go into depths of the Alchemy, and that we couldn't update for a while, I had to rush over to the hospital because my mom just gave birth... I get slightly busy, but the baby is asleep now, so I have some time.

_She has a really FAT baby brother. I want to pinch his cheeks! But I cant :( Not until the summer._

Yeah. Anyway, Nationality, in the world of FMA, they don't have the regular countries like here in real life, however, their countries sort of 'fills in' for them. Lets firstly talk about Amestris, the main country of the series.

_I shall do it! Amestris is a strange/flipped version of Germany, and as such, you might see some people with blond hair and blue eyes, however, this necessarily doesn't mean all their citizens are blond. A large number of them have dark colored hair. But it depends where you are in Amestris, it seems like in Loir, many people have dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, but we don't know if that really means all the cities in the middle east have people like this, as we only see these types of people from Loir, well, except for **Jerso**, but we don't really know where in Amestris he was from._

_If we look in Resembool, we would noticed how only a few residents actually has blond hair, and the people who has black or brown hair outnumber them greatly._

OK, so now lets cover Ishval.

_They sort of look like Prussia from hetalia._

Yes, the do, only they have dark skin. Anyway, most Ishvalans has white hair and red eyes, however, their are a few who mysteriously has brownish hair. Ishvalans in the 03 Fma are usually known for their eye color, not their hair, but it seems this also applies in the 09 verse because Edward did not know** Miles** was an Ishvalan until he removed his dark sunglasses, same concept for **Scar**.

ALSO! if you have an Ishvalan oc who uses alchemy, most likely they will be shunned by their own people from turning away from the way of god. I believe Ishval is a Hebrew type of country.

_My turn~ Xing! Xing would represent the Asian country, China. Based on what we see from old man Fu, Ling, Mai, and Lan fan, Xingese people have dark colored hair, as well as onyx colored eyes. The only one person who fits this and is not Xingese is Mustang, but I think he's Xingese... somewhere._

_ Xing's Alkahestry is a parallel to Amestris Alchemy, as it focuses more on healing people than just shaping rocks and minerals._

_Japan also seems to have an influence on Xing, as most clothing seen in the show is based on Japanese culture, as well as the weapons they use._

For Drachma, It would seem that Russia is its counterpart, but, unfourtionaly, Drachma is not really seen in the Anime, Manga, or the games, the only time we see traces of Drachma is around when the Drachma soldiers try to invade Fort Briggs, and even then, we only see one Drachma man, so i am led to believe most Drachmann's would be slightly pale, have dark hair and dark eyes.

they're military uniform is black.

___Aerugo_ is Italy! Aerugo seems to find it inappropriate to show off so much skin, as you can see in the FMA games, by Elena, but that just might be her own principle. Aerugo people usually have light auburn with deep blue eyes, and the also seem to go by royalty there. 

Whoever is royal rules my land! BAHAHAH

_You had sugar, didn't you? .-._

yes!

_Xerxes is next, Bailey, explain._

Xerxes is based off ancient Persia (According to the wiki) and the clothes seen wearing by the people do actually seem Persian, in a way. As you know, Xerian people are usually found with golden hair and golden eyes, however your oc cannot have these traits, unless the are from Xerxes, which is nearly impossible. Xerxes is a fucking desert, noone survived except **Hoenheim,** and now these traits are only found in Ed and Al.

_Not even Al all the way, remember the fucking original?!_

_THE FUCKING FIRST ANIME?!_

_HE HAD CHESNUT HAIR!_

_CHESNUT!_

_BROWN!_

_DIRT!_

_And motherfucking brown eyes, when in the manga, he is supposed to have blond hair and golden eyes._

_Its bullshit. AL actually had blond hair as a child, that's the thing that pisses me off to no end, and then he gets brought back by the gate, all fucking fine._

_HE HAD NO FOOD, I can understand the not aging part, as that is the gate of truth, but no food? He had no nutrition, no vitamins, nothing, so how is his body all_ healthy?!

Yo, Candy, you alright?

_no. *Slams head on keyboard* esdc iiiiiisfrjgikshngiolsgnn_

* * *

**Aww~ Poor candy, the sweetie.**

_Fuck you_

**No need to be harsh.**

**Next chapter; Homunculus oc's.**


End file.
